bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ertensa
http://img5.imagebanana.com/img/rgbiyiq4/Arrancar1.jpg[ bQuote /b: "The faster you rush life. You rush death" bName /b Ertensa Jinchuri "Nickname" Shy bAge /b 321(Appears 19) bGender /b Male bPersonality /b Strong and charismatic, Ertensa is quite self-centered. He has proven to be quite productive on the battlefield, callously cutting down his targets during any moment he gets. Ertensa constantly taunts at the fact that he never lets his opponents finish their speech, and will strike them at a moments notice. He is stated to be an alcoholic often drinking a bottle of sake before every major battle. While self centered, charismatic and only out to help himself in most situations, Ertensa has stated on multiple occasions that he owes it to his allies to protect them and fight alongside them. He will go as far as to take a hit for his allies, stating that if they were to die it would "hinder his goals". bHeight /b 6'4 bWeight /b 182 bRace /b Arrancar bRank /b Sexta = 6 bMask Rement/b Resembeling pieces of a eagle structure over his eyes and nose. bNotable Features/b Purple crystalist eyes bAspect of death/b Humanity bReiryoko Color/b Yellow bAffiliation /b Hueco Mundo, Las Noches bHistory/b Ertensa has been a arrancar for queit some time, he usually spends most of his times killing and devouring hollows. He trains multiple times. He achieved a few technique which he used for his zanutsu technique unlike other arrancar. He is very swift and powerful towards most arrancar. He exceeds some levels of ability higher then other arrancar. He is a espada and he still continues to grow ordinary arrancar as he still becomes stronger. bAbility /b bImmense Spiritual Power:/b Ertensa , he has an enormous spiritual pressure. Being a arrancar, Ertensa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy. His spiritual pressure is said to be monstrous, when it is release it fells light heavy weight have been pushed down on to you. His spiritual energy is dense and heavy, he is able to force a fuku taicho/fraccion to their knees by only using a forth of his spiritual pressence. bSpiritual Pressure Minipulation:/b Ertensa spiritual pressence is very monstrous, he is just looking in the eyes of a fuku taicho and stunning them with his spiritual pressure for only moment. They wont be capable of breathing for about twenty seconds. bMasterful Swordsman Ship/b- Ertensa is excellent at using his blades. He is capable of causing several puncture wounds to those when he fights. He uses three blades when is fighting most of the time where is cuts his opponents up swiftly and mostly into a half. He is capable of making high precision strikes as he is flexible with them strikes. He is capable of throwing the swords in the air then catching it very quickly and swinging at a target. He is able to fight with the sword in his mouth and one in his left and right hand at the same time. Ertensa is respectable known among his combantant in swordman ship. bMasterful Hand-To-Hand-/b Being very skilled in using his zanpakutou, he is also fluent in using his hands,legs, and even his head. He is less skilled in this technique of fighting but he is capable of following with precision strikes back to back. He is even more flexible with using hand to hand combatant but he is even feared by other taichos to fight at all because of his hand to hand work. Being a brute he is very strong at minipulating opponent by demostrating moves with his close range combat. bEnhanced Durability/b: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other espada like Nnoitra, Ertensa has shown to be a very resilient fighter. He is capable of taking a cero to point blank range and escaping with minor damage from some opponents. He is then able to do reflexes with ease, as he ignores the pain and is still able to fight with share durability and will power. bSinodo-/b Ertensa is capable of using a Shunpo and being very fluent at it. He has shown countless of times that his shunpo can easily be faster then a high ranked espada sinodo. He is able to move at high speeds being able to create after image of himself. bSpeed- /bErtensa speed is said to be the same speed as past espada 7, once he faced ichigo and have caused espada to go for his speed to be equal Ertensa. Still Ertensa was still faster then Zommari as they too went on fighting. He is able to avoid an fast move technique like a sinodo andshunp by just using his speed. Being an fast arrancar he practiced with his speed and became proficent fast opponent. bPerquisa/b Ertensa scensing abiltity is high above that of a regular arrancar, by Ertensa already being a good scensor by just feeling pressure around him he is already able to pin point locations of his enemy. Simply forming a reishi panel below him he is able to trigger out in miles of anyone who reaks of high spiritual pressure. The rest of the weekling Ertensa does not bother to show his appearence to. bHeirro/b Ertensa hierro is like a normal hierro but being a espada he have harder heirro then normal arrancar. Since he holds high spiritual pressure his heirro is bound to be exclusively high. He is able to grab a zanpakutou from a arrancar with his bare hands, even from his brute strenght he is able to just punch a sword backwards not getting a cut on his hands. His opponent would need to sharpen their sword to a certain level to cut the skin of Ertensa. bStrength- /bErtensa strength is tough, he was once shown punching an menos and sending it fifty feet away in only seconds. Then killing one menos by simply kicking it in its face shaterring its mask. He is capable of just using one of his hands to tear open a menos grende whole. He is on par with his physical strenght of Yammy largalo when Ertensa is in his release state. bRieatsu stealth/b- Jinchuri is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier, to himself much better than the others uOwned Cero/u bCero: "Kizuri Sen Oni"/b By placing reishi in one hand and reiatsu in the other. Moving behind an opponent they can be able to strike them in the back, and in the front near the heart sealing off their spiritual energy forever by placing a cero inside the body.This cero is weak and the specail ability about this cero that i would destroy the spiritual flow. bNeedle Shock/b On each arm of Ertensa there is a sleeve on Ertensa arm, on each arm there is respectable sharp needles which can imple a arrancar skin, depeading on how much reiryoko is attached with them. bBala/bErtensa cero is yellow and is very fast and is aimed accurately. bCero/b- Ertensa cero is respectably strong,gathers energy that is displayed in a horizontal line at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. The power of the Cero from a distance is powerful enough to cause grievous injury to an Espada even at half power. imghttp://i168.photobucket.com/albums/u187/LordJaggy/ShinjiCerofar.gif[/img] bCero Cadena /b (—ë½, chain zero)- Gathering one ball of Cero in his palm, Ertensa will thrust forward sending dozens of small cero orbs forward. By simply re-creating another Cero at the center of his palm he can continue to fire these smaller cero's forward bCero Tierra/b (ƒground zero)- Raising both hands up, Ertensa will charge an enormous ball of Cero. Letting it go, it will fall towards the ground and when impact is made, will create a wide explosion devastating all weak sources of Reiatsu in its path. It has shown to be countered by a simple Kido however. [bVerdador Amor Cero/b(^ˆ¤ ½, True Love Zero)- His so called "Most Destructive Cero" in which Ertensa will grasp his target and create a Cero inside of there stomach. Releasing it, it will send multiple sharp reiatsu razors outward piercing through the opponents chest. It is quite easy to dodge, as Ertensa must have contact with the target for about 5-7 seconds buPhysical Abilities/b/u bSpiral Dance/b When holding all of his kantanas, Ertensa call this a technique spiral dance. Using fast movements along with his brute strenght he would use severals spins in the air, medium level, and ground causing several precieve strikes. bZanjutsub bArico/b -Jinchuri body would tense, his speed would grow. Ertensa zanpakutous would form seven small dark tennis size rocks around his blade. The rocks would all connect with a rieatsu line; the rieatsu line connects the rocks together. The ability of this zanpakutou that it has the ability of shooting powerful rieatsu blast. Rengen Muole: Rengen Muole is a powerful energy blast; the color of the blast is green and black. This attack forms on the zanpakutou and is capable of causing mass damage. (2 post can be used in one fight) bArico: Signified Stance Attack/b -Hardening his spiritual pressure and getting into a certain stance, black mist would form around Jinchuri body and his zanpakutou. A blue dragon would appear behind Ertensa and would hold a powerful variant blast. Minipulating that dragon attack he would force it on to his blades and release the power. The power would shoot of the blade and Ertensa is quickly capable of releasing that stance with ease.(1 post can be use in one fight) bRush Abilitgently 2: Silent Slice/b Forming several reishi panels under his foot, and using a shunpo is able to move at a high speed. Also using his spiritual energy he would use a powerful slash to quickly slash down his opponent. If failed he is able to quickly follow up with another slash to the opponent but with more force and slash their body with relitave ease.(2 post can be used in one fight) bZanpakutou/b Arigonta bResurrecion:/b Zenpardos Arigonta bResurrecion /b -Jinchuri body would allow him to become more flexible/durability/ and this will allow him to move at master speed levels. The rocks around his zanpakutou and the reiatsu line would vanish. Then in a instant vast spiritual pressure would form around Jinchuri and his blades. His blade would take on a dark green color as the rocks around had vanished as then an appearance of a face would appear behind Jinchuri excreting spiritual pressure. The spiritual pressure was explosive as this face was used as a defense to block to attacks. bResurrection 1:Endo Tensei Dance Devast:/b By minipulating the giant face behind him with holds explosive vast spiritual pressure he is able to convert all of the power into a sycth. The sycth is red and white, the sycht has layers of three blades and all long streching five feet each and the total lenght of the sycth 11 feet. The defensive power which it held is now the same for offence able to cause multiple damage. It is able to kill a arrancar with a single slash. IMGhttp://i1127.photobucket.com/albums/l632/PrideChronicals/Approval-1.png[/IMG] /center/i